SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton, born on December 2, 1987. known on YouTube as SSundee,' '''is a Minecraft commentator, as well as a former member of Team Crafted, a Minecraft group, who lives in South Carolina as of 2014. He has over 9 million subscribers and 2,000,000,000+ views. He is 30 years old. Notable traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of each of his videos, he is seen in what he calls his "derp" skin, and says a comedic line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his old series with 57 episodes. *Once he dies, he goes silent for realistic effect. Name origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when Ian and his friend were making accounts on ''Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "SSaturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee," as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. Personal life and history Ian joined the military's air force when he was in his manly years and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Maddie" (Madelyn) at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 27, 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson, a writer and comedian, and decided to make his first YouTube channel with the name of "SSundee", (see the Name Origin section above). He didn't upload any videos yet until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day doing and uploading games play videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first minecraft video titled "Minecraft Tower w/ SSundee" which he said in the video's description "This game is SO ADDICTING haha". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and upload them to Youtube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife (Maddie) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at thesame time, he did vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. On February 14th, 2013. He made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. March 17th, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and was almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome Ssundee who all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. About a week later on March 26, 2013 SSundee reached 100,000 subscribers. On August 20th, 2013. JeromeASF uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This is the same Maddie. On August 23rd, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the supports his fans gave to him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends SkyDoesMinecraft, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, Jeromeasf, BajanCanadian, and HuskyMudkipz, in Team Crafted. Later on in his YouTube career TeamCrafted broke up. He still uploaded rarely with SkyDoesMinecraft. He continued playing Minecraft by himself uploading videos of him playing mini games such as Super Smash Mobs, CrazyCraft, and Jailbreak. Later in 2014 he started playing with his friend Lancey and recorded series like Feed The Beast Modpack. He suddenly stopped recording with Lancey. The fans never got a reason either. He now plays with his other friend Crainer. His first video ever with Crainer is SkyFactory TWERK FOR TREES which was published on August 10, 2014. He currently records with Crainer playing Sky Factory and CrazyCraft 2.0. As of March 29, 2015 he has over 4,000,000 subscribers. He also re-married his girlfriend Madelyn on October 5, 2014. As of September 17, 2016 SSundee has 7,055,930 subscribers and 2.2 billion views. On December 27, 2017 he suddenly stopped uploading. On January 3, 2018 SSundee explained why he left. He left because his wife Madelyn and him split up. Later in the episode he stated he will be back but the date was unconfirmed. On February 12, 2018 SSundee uploaded a new video saying that he has always been a Christian and God will choose when he comes back. he also said that he was in better spot than where he was in his last upload. On April 14, 2018 SSundee uploaded a video showing his viewers where he is now. SSundee also got a hair transplant between this upload and the recent one. The reason to this transplant is because there were comments on his YouTube channel saying that he had a big, bright forehead. Somebody even commented saying "your fore head is brighter than my future". On April 17, 2018 he uploading his first gaming video in almost 4 months. Ever since the he has been uploading semi-daily. He hit 1M Subscribers on August 22, 2013. He hit 2M Subscribers on February 6, 2014. He hit 3M Subscribers on July 29, 2014. He hit 4M Subscribers on March 11, 2015. He hit 5M Subscribers on August 23, 2015. He Hit 6M Subscribers on April 28, 2016. He hit 7M Subscribers on September 6, 2016. He hit 8M Subscribers on May 18, 2017. He hit 9M Subscribers on June 30, 2018. Friends * MrCrainer * KennyDGP * Ambrew * TheCheatCode * Lancey * SkyDoesMinecraft * Deadlox * JeromeASF * BajanCanadian * HuskyMudkipz Trivia *He was in the military for 6 years. *He has a nephew named Dylan Lanci *His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. *The reason he did not join the military because he was neither interested in school (he attended Nandua High School until 2006) nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he did not join the military and he was loving it. *He likes rock and dubstep music. *His favorite sports are basketball, football (soccer) and tennis. *He used to love wearing caps when he was in the school even when he was doing vlog videos back then. *He doesn't like Snakes because "SNAKES FRICKEN SUCK!" * He has a son named Colton born on October 5, 2008 making Colton 9 years old. * His middle name is Marcus. * When he was about 5 years old, he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the "no-no spot" while riding his bike. * He lives in Summerville, South Carolina revealed in his Pokemon Go series. Famous quotes 23:15, November 3, 2016 (UTC) * "This is crap!" * "Don't do dis!" * "That's weird..." * "Nooo!" *audible wheezing* * "Aww, I died." * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "Dat's awesome!" * "DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Balls..." * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!"(Jailbreak Series) * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series) * "Oh... My... Gosh..." * "Why do you have a taser?!??!" * " Lets do this doods!" * "FRICKIN BLAIR WITCH!" * "LANCEY POOP!" * "Do you love me yet mommy?" * "Well anyways doods I hope you enjoyed the video (End of Videos)" * "Yooo Dude" (End of most Mod Reviews) * "Crap on a stick..." * "Freakin' Carma! (Jailbreak Season 2 Whenever Disconnected From Server)" * "Let's Wreck Face!" * "That dude hits like a truck!" * "Oh!...Yes." * "Do YOU LOVE ME YET MOM?!?!?!?" * "Well...Derp Ssundee took over the channel again" * "This sword hits like a freaking TRUCK!!" * "#CrainerSucks!" Gallery ffceebc261aa11e3910112bbf73ae200_6.jpg|Team Crafted Photo Shoot Screen Shot 2013-12-26 at 12.11.49 AM.png|SSundee in the Team Crafted Photo Shoot gAi9nC1.png|SSundee's Minecraft Skin B3kh4lL.png|SSundee's Minecraft Derp Skin profile_picture_by_ask_insane_ssundee-d6fw5yh.png|Ssundee's Derpy counterpart, Derp Ssundee. External links * SSundee on Instagram * SSundee on Twitch References Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:SkyDoesMinecraft